


I'd Die a Million Times for You

by TheHedgehogSong



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Future Fic, Groundhog Day, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything goes blank. He wakes up in his tent. </p>
<p>Groundhog Day Bellarke fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Die a Million Times for You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for a few temporary character deaths (don't worry no one stays dead) Canonical type violence and a couple of suicide attempts. 
> 
> Also Maya can just magically exist outside of the mountain and I never explain it....

Bellamy wakes up in his tent. He hasn't had much sleep last night, Clarke, Octavia, Lincoln and Miller had gone to talk with the nearest tribe of grounders about hunting grounds and where the each person's land ended. They had been gone since yesterday morning - Bellamy knew they could handle themselves but he hated not being there himself, but either he or Clarke had to stay behind and look after the camp.

It had been about a year since the remaining of the 100, along with some of the people from the arc and some of the grounders, had left to start a new life away from the arc, away from the tribes they knew, away from the mountain men.

They had settled as far away as they could manage to any grounder tribes. However lately their hunting grounds had been visited by a local tribe - new from what Bellamy and Clarke could tell. Trying to move away from the war and violence they had come from the camp had started negotiations as soon as they could. The new tribe and the camp had decided to meet in a location between the two sites to discuss.

Bellamy gets up and walks out of his tent to find Monty to see if they had had any word. Monty was just as nervous as Bellamy about the meeting - Miller and Monty had started a relationship, from what Bellamy could tell, just after their escape from the mountain.

"Hey you heard anything yet?" Bellamy asks as he approaches Monty who's stood by the fence they erected around the camp, long distance walkie talkie in his hand. The walkie talkie was one of two that Monty and Raven had managed to put together with the equipment they had brought with them.

"No - I know we said we'd keep communication to a minimum to conserve battery but I'm starting to get worried." Monty replies, grasping the walkie talkie in both hands, staring down at it clearly willing it to work.

"Tell me about it." Bellamy mummers with a huff of a humourless laugh. Bellamy drops a hand down onto Monty's shoulder and squeezes, "Don't worry Miller can handle himself - he'll be fine. We don't hear anything by noon we'll send out a search party like we planned." Monty nods eyes still fixed on the walkie talkie.

Bellamy goes to walk back into camp to organise them for the day when Monty says, "The others will be fine too." Bellamy nods his acknowledgment but doesn’t say anything else. He knows the four of them can handle themselves better than anyone at camp - he wouldn't have sent them if he wasn't sure but still.

Most of the camp already know what they're supposed to be doing - building new shelters and general chores so all it really takes is Bellamy walking through the camp for the slackers to pick themselves up and start doing the work assigned to them.

He goes to see Raven in her hut. "Don't know what to do with yourself without mom around?" Raven quips as soon as he enters. He just rolls his eyes at her and takes a seat opposite her on the bench she's working at.

"I think we're probably going to send a search party out in a couple hours." He says in lieu of anything else and Raven just nods with a grim expression, like she knew that was going to happen before he said it.

"You need anything?" Raven asks.

"I'm going to take Monty, so I'll need to leave the walkie talkie with you. Also when I'm gone I'd like you to be in charge."

Raven raises an eyebrow. "Seriously, you want me to be in charge?"

"If we had a council you'd be on it and you know it. I need someone in charge and prepared in case the negotiations are going south."

 Raven sighs. "Well I guess I am amazing." She smiles - the smile doesn't reach her eyes though. They're all worried about their people. They have too much experience of loss to ever really expect anything but the worst.

"Thanks." With that Bellamy leaves with a nod.

A couple hours and no contact later, Bellamy has rounded up a group of 4 from camp to form a search party. Monty has been getting more and more ansty, and can't seem to make his mind up about which option is worse - going with the search party leaving the walkie talkie or staying with the walkie talkie and not going with the search party.

"Don't worry Monty, we'll go out and find them having a party or something, Clarke knows what she's doing she won't let anything happen to them. Plus Miller, O and Lincoln are the best fighters at camp." Jasper says trying to keep the mood light but when there's an underlining tension of worry it's hard to do.

Monty takes a deep breath. "I know." He says with a small quirk of his lips. 

The search party consists of Monty, Jasper, Maya, Miller's dad and Bellamy. "Come on." Bellamy says, moving out of the camp and in the direction of where the meeting was supposed to held.

The search party remains fairly silent - not wanting to alert anyone of their presence but also because this situation is too familiar, it's the kind of thing they started their own camp to try and put an end to.

"What are we expecting?" David, Miller's dad, asks softly to Bellamy from where they are at the front of the group - trying to make sure no one else hears him.

Bellamy sighs. "I don't know, we've not had contact and we already didn't know what we were walking into when we sent them to negotiate. We asked them to bring a small group of people, and we would do the same but whether they did that or not isn’t something I can confirm."

Just then they hear movement in the trees in front of them. They all stop and crouch slightly, readying their weapons.

"Nathan!" David suddenly cries, running forward.

Bellamy now recognises the figure in front of them as Miller, who collapses into his dad's arms. He looks battered and bloodied. "It was an ambush." Miller pants out, directing himself to Bellamy. "They attacked us before we even reached the meeting point, we managed to take 4 of them out but in the end they won and they took us hostage. I managed to get free with the other's help so I could make a run for it and find you guys." Monty has moved forward and is crouched on the other of Miller to David. He gently pulls a sleeve over Miller's eyebrow where he has a large gash.

Miller spares a small smile to Monty before looking back at Bellamy. "They were moving North with the others from the meeting sight. Armed."

"How are the others?" Bellamy asks before he can stop himself.

"They're alive." Miller says - which is ominous at best but alive Bellamy can work with.

"Monty, David you take Miller back to camp and round up reinforcements. Jasper, Maya were going to go on ahead." Bellamy looks over to Jasper and Maya who both give their nods of approval. "Go." He says and Monty supports Miller to help him stand and they set off in the direction of camp while David take both of their guns.

Bellamy, Jasper and Maya all start back on their original path. It takes another few hours before they start hearing sounds of people moving, by which time the sun is setting and it's getting darker.

They move closer to get a better look. Octavia, Lincoln and Clarke are all tied in a row being pulled along behind a horse, all looking as bloody and battered as Miller did, but they're all walking without aid so that's something, Bellamy thinks. They're not particularly well guarded - there's the woman on the horse leading them holding one of their guns (Bellamy doubts she knows how to use it) and two men flanking them at the back with spears.

"Do you think we can take them quietly?" Jasper asks, from where he's crouched next to Bellamy.

"Possibly, the only problem is the woman on the horse." Maya whispers back, "How are we going to get her off her horse."

"Either of you any good at climbing?" Bellamy asks.

"Brilliant at it." Maya says with a grin and gleam in her eye.

Maya spirits on ahead to climb a tree in front of them after Bellamy explains the plan - Maya climbs the tree and takes the grounder on the horse out from above, Jasper and Bellamy take out the two behind Clarke and the others, simple. Or at least that what Bellamy hopes.

As the woman on the horse approaches the tree Maya is perched in Bellamy and Jasper creep up behind the two guards and take them out with a knife to the throat as Maya swings down from her branch and cracks the guard on the horse over the head with the back of her gun.

Clarke looks around. "Bellamy!" She whisper shouts. He moves forwards and cuts the three of them loose getting an armful of Octavia.

"Come on we need to go now." Bellamy says as Maya climbs down from the tree. Clarke grabs onto his arm, squeezing his bicep and giving him a smile, he knows what she means, _thanks for saving us._

Bellamy smiles back. Then everything goes in slow motion, one minute Clarke's standing in front of him smile and the next her face goes blank and there's an arrow in her chest. "Clarke!" He shouts, catching her as she drops.

Then a group of grounders appear from the trees, one of them with a bow and arrow firing again, he staring down at Clarke's dead body in his arms when Octavia shouts his name. There's a sharp blinding pain in the back of his skull and everything goes blank.

 

XXX

 

He wakes up in his tent.

Clarke. Clarke is dead. Then his mind goes to Octavia. He needs to make sure she's okay, he needs to know she survived. He'll think about Clarke later.

He moves out of the tent like a man possessed. He looks around the camp and everything looks normal. He spots Monty by the fence holding the walkie talkie.

"Monty!" He shouts running up to him. "Where's Octavia?" He asks frantically.

Monty looks up at him with wide eyes and a look that screams pity. That can only mean bad news. No. He can't lose them both. He just can't.

"They haven't come back and I still haven't heard anything."

"What do you mean they haven't come back?" Bellamy demands. "Back from where?" Did they bring him back and they go out again. But why would they do that.

"From the peace talks, with the other tribe." Monty says, looking at Bellamy like he's grown at extra head.

"They've gone to try and negotiate with them again? After what happened?" Bellamy is practically shouting now and a few people from within the camp are starting to look over.

"Don't shoot the messenger Bellamy, it was you and Clarke that decided to do it." Bellamy's heart constricts painfully at the mention of Clarkes name, all he can picture is her dead eyes staring back at him.

"They ambushed us, they..." Bellamy chokes on the words, _they killed Clarke,_ and he can feel tears welling up.

"Shit man are you okay? I mean I know they hunted in our territory but I would hardly call that an ambush. Look I'm worried about Miller too but they'll be fine. Clarke knows what she's doing."

"Clarke?" He manages to choke out. "She's alive?" At that Monty starts looking really concerned.

"Clarke's fine Bell. Why do you think she's dead?"

"She took an arrow to the chest Monty, I saw it. I saw her..." He trails off, they've survived worse odds he supposes maybe she did survive.

"Bellamy, Clarke has never taken an arrow to her chest."

"Yes she did, I saw her. What happened? I was knocked out and woke up in my tent? What happened?" Bellamy demands.

Monty puts a hand on Bellamy's arm and gently pushes him back towards the camp. "Clark didn't take an arrow to the chest, she's fine. She's negotiating with the grounders. Her and the others will come back and it'll be fine." Monty's talking in a calm voice and pushing Bellamy back into his tent.

"Her and O. They're fine?" Bellamy asks once Monty's got him back in the tent.

"They're fine." Monty says. "Just stay in here and get some rest, I'll take care of everything."

Bellamy sits heavily on his bed and tries to think. Maybe the ambush, maybe the attack, maybe it had been a dream? Why else would Monty say Clarke hadn't taken an arrow, Bellamy saw it.

Bellamy then presses a hand to the back on his head and, its fine, there's no pain. Surely the pain he had experienced before he got knocked out would still be there if it hadn't been a dream. He doesn’t know how long he sits there before Raven comes into the tent.

"Monty says you’re losing your shit. And seen as mom isn't here I guess I've been enlisted to help." She sits down next to him on the cot.

"Raven, what happened yesterday?" He asks.

"What? What do you mean?" She brings a hand up to his forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine. I just mean can you tell me what happened yesterday."

She gives him a look. "Okay, but you have to tell me what's going on with you after okay?"

"I will, just please tell me."

"Clarke, Miller, Octavia and Lincoln all went to go meet the grounders to negotiate hunting grounds to keep the peace. And then you've been angsting ever since. I mean also Mandy and John broke up which was like a whole drama. And Monty started a new batch of moonshine which were trying to keep secret but it's not really working as we've already had about a half a dozen people ask about it." Raven rambles on.

"We didn't send out a search party. _I_ didn’t go with a search party to find them?"

"No, we agreed we'd do that today at noon if they hadn't radioed in." Bellamy scrubs his hands over his face. "What's wrong with you?" Bellamy lets out a huff of a laugh, he's always liked Raven's bluntness.

"I had a bad dream." He reasons and Raven out right laughs at him.

"Seriously?" She asks and he can't but laugh with her. His laugh is half hearted at best - the memory of Clarke in his arms is still fresh, still there. "You do look terrible. Maybe you should have a lie down."

Bellamy nods his head. "Let me know if anything happens." Raven nods her head and leaves his tent.

He swears he's only just shut his eyes when Jasper bursts into the tent. "Come quick! Miller's back." He says, leaving as fast as he came. Bellamy jumps out of bed and follows Jasper to their medical hut.  

Miller's propped up on one of the bed with Monty by his side. "There was an ambush." As soon as Bellamy enters the room and Bellamy's heart sinks. "They attacked us before we even reached the meeting point, we managed to take 4 of them out but in the end they won and they took us hostage. I managed to get free with the other's help so I could make a run for it and find you guys. They were moving North with the others from the meeting sight. Armed."

Bellamy just nods. Everything's kind of a blur after that. They gather a few people who go out into the forest after them, Bellamy's practically running but they have a head start on him compared to his dream.

It's dark when they catch up to them this time, the grounders lighting the way by torch. "There's people in the trees waiting to attack." Bellamy says as the crouch behind the envoy, same as he remembers, woman on a horse, O, Clarke and Lincoln lined up behind and two guards.

"How do you know that?" Matt whispers from where he and several others that Bellamy brought are standing.

"I just do okay so you five spread out into the woods and try to lure them out. Jasper and Maya you're with me." They rush the guards again, but this time with less subtly and more guns. He gets an armful of Octavia again but his concentration is on Clarke.

She moves over to squeeze his arm like she did last time only instead Bellamy hugs her. She makes a surprised noise but hugs him back. Then they here gunfire from the forest to their right, before Bellamy can think about he puts himself between the noise and Clarke.

The arrow comes again but this time it lands in his chest not Clarke’s. It must have missed its target slightly because he's still alive when he hits the floor unlike Clarke was.

"Bellamy!" He hears someone scream - it could have been Clarke, it could have been Octavia, he's not sure.

"It's okay Bellamy." Clarke says, leaning over him, tears in her eyes. "It's okay." He raises a hand to her cheek and strokes under her eye.

"Look after O."

"I won't have to, you'll be there to do it." She chokes out. Octavia comes into view on his other side tears streaming down her face, covered in blood from the battle. His vision starts to fade and he smiles. This is why he had the dream, or relived the day, or whatever it was. Clarke wasn't meant to die. He was meant to protect her.

"No, no, no." He hears Clarke say.

"It's okay princess." He wheezes. "This is the way it's supposed to be." And everything goes black.

XXX

He wakes up in his tent.

He sits right with a gasp and grasps at his chest. It's fine. He's fine. There's no wound.

He rushes outside and finds Monty by the fence. "Monty." He calls out.

 Monty looks up at Bellamy and then down to the walkie talkie. "I've not heard anything - I know we said we'd keep communication to a minimum to conserve battery but I'm starting to get worried." Monty says, grasping the walkie talkie in both hands, staring down at it clearly willing it to work.

"You've not heard anything from Clark, Octavia, Lincoln or Miller since they set off to make negotiations with the grounder tribe?" Bellamy asks.

Monty looks up at me clearly confused. "That's what I was saying." He replies slowly.

"We're putting a search party together now and setting out ASAP."

"I thought we were going to wait until noon."

"Not this time." Bellamy says.

He rounds up the party and they make the way to where everyone was. This time they're in time to see Miller's escape attempt.

They rush the grounders - more than three this time, clearly the ones who were hiding in the tree are with the main party. Bellamy rushes to untie the others while the rest of the party fight off the grounder.

He hugs Octavia tighter this time, remembers the look on her face as she was crouched over him.

"Bellamy!" He hears Miller shout in warning. He turns his head in time to see a spear go through Clarke's stomach.

"Clarke!" Bellamy shouts and he turns to get to Clarke - he trips going down, cracking his skull on the ground as he lands. Everything goes black.

XXX

He wakes up in his tent.

He repeats what he did the day before but this time tells Monty to untie the others while he fights the grounders, only this means he's not paying attention to the people tied to the horse.

For some reason the horse spooks this time and Clarke's still tied to it, it drags her forward. Clarke goes crashing after it, head bashing against a tree trunk. Her body goes limp.

He hears Octavia scream and he's so distracted he doesn't notice the grounder approach him with an axe.

It all goes black.

XXX

He wakes up in his tent

XXX

The days start to blur. He tries to think of new ways to approach the situation but it always ends in one of two ways. Clarke dead then he dies or he dies first and Clarke is fine. He prefers the latter so he tries for it more often than not.

He tries going after the grounders alone. He tries going after them with more people. With less people. He tries reasoning with them.

He gets to the point where he takes the gun and puts it to his own head before he even leaves the camp...everything goes black

He wakes up in his tent.

On this particular morning he avoids Monty and goes to Raven.  "Don't know what to do with yourself without mom around?" Raven quips as soon as he enters.

"I'm repeating the day." It's the first time he's told anyone.

"What?" She asks, confused.

"I'm reliving this day over and over. Clarke, Lincoln, Octavia and Miller have all been captured. We go to save them but every time we do Clarke dies and then I die and I wake up in my tent and it’s the start of today again."

Raven looks at him. "I'd ask if this is a joke but I know you don't do those. Plus pretty fucking dark joke if it is Bellamy."

"I'm not joking. Tell me something. Tell me something you've never told anyone then tomorrow when I wake up I'll tell you and you'll know I'm telling the truth."

Raven raises her eyebrow at him and sighs. "It wasn't Finn who was the space walker, it was me. He took the blame because I was over 18 and he wasn't." She says in a quiet voice.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." Bellamy says - it's a lot easier to bring the gun to his head the second time.

XXX

"Don't know what to do with yourself without mom around?" 

"I'm reliving today over and over." Bellamy says sitting down - he doesn't know why but he's determined to make Raven believe him.

"What?" She asks.

"It wasn't Finn who was the spacewalker it was you, Finn took the blame because you were over 18."

Raven's eyes go wide. "How..." she asks.

"Because you told me yesterday, well the last today I lived. So that I could prove it was happening."

"I, this. Finn could have told you. He could have told you when he was alive." Raven says with tears in her eyes.

"Raven." Bellamy says gently. "Do I seem like the kind of guy who would use that kind of information to pull whatever it is your thinking I'm doing?"

Raven shakes her head, visibly pulling herself together. "So you're reliving the day?" She asks.

"You believe me?" Bellamy asks. He hadn't thought it would be that easy.

"Like you say, I prefer it to the alternative."

So then Bellamy explains everything. Even goes into details for her, by the end Raven's nodding.

"I thought it was maybe the universe or whatever giving me a second, or however many, chances to make sure Clarke doesn't die but when I die she lives and I still repeat the day."  
"So maybe it’s giving you another chance to make sure both of you live?"

"I've tried everything Raven. I can't make it so we both live." 

"Have you tried staying in camp and letting the search party go without you?" Raven asks. The only times Bellamy stayed at camp is when he met his end by his own hand. He shakes his head. "No of course you haven't because you're a protective daddy bear." She says with a sigh.

So he takes her advice and stays.

Seeing Lincoln carrying Clarke's body is worse than seeing her die himself, he doesn't run the risk that the day won't reset if he lives so he shoots himself again.

XXX

"Okay so you're saying staying in camp didn't work. You've tried more people in the search party, less people in the search party, different people in the search party, you've gone later, you've gone early, you've just not sent anyone at all."

"Yes Raven." It's been a comfort to be able to talk to Raven but having to fill her in every day is starting to get tiresome.

"Well maybe it's not about the dying maybe it's something else." Raven says.

"What do you mean?"  
"Well maybe it's about yours and Clarke's relationship. Maybe you're not appreciating her like you should." Bellamy rolls his eyes.

"Of course I appreciate Clarke. I couldn't run the camp without her."

"I don't mean in a leader sense." Raven says exasperated. "I mean..." Raven sighs and trails off again. "God you better never tell Clarke I said this whether or not you're reliving the day."

"I won't, I promise."

"I may have accidently pointed out to her that you two were in a quasi-relationship, you know with all the relationship stuff just not the sex. And then she realized you were and kind of figured out she liked liked you but has been refusing to make a move even though it's obvious you like her too." Raven spit out.

"You think that this whole thing, me either dying for Clarke or having to watch Clarke die is the universes way of trying to get us to hook up?"

"Hook up. Get married. Whatever."

The thing is Bellamy does like Clarke. More than like, loves he would say. He has for longer than he can remember. It's just something that he's buried because, well because he figured she didn't feel the same way. "So what I go into the forest, find her, declaring my undying love for her in the middle of the battle field and then as if by magic we don't die?" Bellamy asks.

Raven shrugs her shoulder. "Maybe. You may as well try. We've tried everything else."

He rounds up the search party and goes through the motions only this time when he frees Clarke he kisses her. She startles and freezes. He pulls back determined though. "I love you." He says as sincerely as he can, before detaching himself to help the fight against the grounders.

He and Octavia take one out together and O raises her eyebrow at him, clearly asking him about the whole Clarke thing. "I'll tell you later." He says.

He turns around and sees Clarke looking at him weirdly, but she's alive. He looks around. They’re both alive and fighting's stopped. They've won and they're both alive.

"Bell!" Octavia shouts, pushing his shoulder. But she's too late, an arrow hits him right in the shoulder, and to top it off he hits his head a branch as he falls backwards. Everything goes black.

XXX

He wakes up in his tent.

He heaves a sigh, in doing so it sends a sharp pain from his shoulder throughout his body. His eyes shoot open and the first things he notices is Octavia asleep next to him, slumped over on the side of the bed. He sees a movement from the corner of his eye, Raven is stood awkwardly at the end of the bed.

“We do it?” She whispers.

“Yeah, yeah we did it.” He answers with a genuine smile.

“Yay.” She whisper-shouts, raising her hands in the air. He can’t help but chuckle, the movement wakes Octavia who springs up, giving Bellamy a hug as best as she can while avoiding his shoulder.

“God you scared my Bell!” She says harshly into his ear.

“Is everyone okay?” He asks. Octavia pulls back at that and gives Bellamy a smug look.

“You mean is your beloved okay?” Both Octavia and Raven chuckle at that. “I can’t believe you declared your undying love to Clarke in the middle of a fight!”

“Well it was necessary.” Raven says – as if that’s going to make what Bellamy did any better – but Bellamy can’t bring himself to care. He’s not sure he’s smiled this much in a long time.

“Awww look at you Mr Love Sick Puppy.” O coos poking his smile.

Someone clears their throat in the doorway. Clarke is standing there looking awkward with a blush on her face. “Can me and Bellamy maybe have a moment alone?”

“Of course.” Octavia chirps, bouncing up from her seat and skipping from the room dragging Raven with her who’s winking at him as she goes.

“So.” Clarke starts and Bellamy doesn’t have it in him to be embarrassed, he’s too happy about not repeating the day anymore.

“So.” He says, being uncharacteristically happy.

“You love me?” She asks, eyes flicking to his before staring at the floor – looking shy, which is not something Bellamy is used to seeing.

“Yeah.” He replies simply. Clarke’s eyes flick up to his, a shocked look on her face.

“Oh.” She says looking lost for a moment before she gets a look of determination on her face. She crosses the room and lies carefully on the bed next to Bellamy. She runs a hand through his hair and strokes it down until she’s cupping his face. “I love you too.” She says sincerely moving forward and kissing him gently.

Bellamy tries to twist so he can kiss her better but it tugs at his shoulder, he pulls back from the kiss with a hiss of pain.

Clarke swats at his good shoulder. “You need to be careful.” She dons the serious nurse face, as she pushes to lie him on his back. She then surprises him by swinging her leg over his waist and straddling him.

“Well I can get behind this.” he mummers and she leans back down and kisses him.

He suddenly finds himself clinging to her desperately, deepening the kiss – remembering all the times she dies. Remembering all the ways he couldn’t save her. He runs his hands up and down her side, moving to slide them up under her top to get a touch of skin.

He lets out a sob as she kisses him back just as desperately. Real and alive above him. He’s already topless stripped down to just his trousers to deal with the wound, Clarke pulls back and rips her top off, before diving back down to kiss him again.

Her hands trail down and start to unbutton his trousers. She pulls back abruptly, “One second.” She stands up for a second and sheds the rest of her clothes – Bellamy only has a moment to appreciate the view before she’s trying to get his trousers off. It’s awkward for a few seconds while they struggle to get them off but then she’s back on top of him.

Then they’re kissing desperately again but now they’re skin on skin. Bellamy desperately want to flip them over and cover Clarke, keep her away from the world, keep her to himself but his shoulder won’t allow it. But then it doesn’t matter because Clarke’s sinking down onto him.

It doesn’t last long between the desperation that seems to be mutual and the furious pace Clarke sets. They lie on the bed afterwards, Bellamy still on his back and Clarke lying on his good shoulder.

“We should probably get dressed.” Bellamy says.

“Why? It’s your tent.” Clarke says around a yawn.

“Yeah because that’s stopped any of our children from just bursting in.”

Clarke giggles into his shoulder – which is a sound Bellamy could get used to – “Our Children?”

“Well yeah.”

She just leans over and pulls the sheet over them. “There we go, decent.” She then snuggles back into his shoulder.

He runs his fingers through her hair and watches as she falls asleep against his shoulder, alive and safe.  

**Author's Note:**

> May do a Monty/Miller fic set in this universe if I can work myself my to it....


End file.
